


Oikawa's Birthday

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Iwaizumi gives Oikawa birthday presents through the years.





	Oikawa's Birthday

The first birthday present Iwaizumi ever gave Oikawa was a small plastic Godzilla when they were ten.

There was a machine in front of the grocery store that had plastic figurines, and they had pooled their collective money together in order to get the figurine they’d each wanted. Fifteen plastic toys later and zero money left, Iwaizumi had the Godzilla figurine, but Oikawa never got the little plastic alien. Oikawa cried (just a little) at this disappointment. 

So on his birthday, a week later, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the plastic Godzilla. He didn’t make a big deal about it. Even then, Oikawa understood what the gift was. _This is not the toy I wanted. This is the toy that you wanted. Because I could not have the one I wanted, you gave me what was precious to you._

It would be far too embarrassing to ever admit out loud, but for a couple years after that he slept with the Godzilla under his pillow at night, until he grew too afraid of losing it, and then he put it away in a box of treasure that no one knew existed by him.

*

For his thirteenth birthday, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a volleyball. It was a gift that came in two parts, because for at least a month afterwards, Iwaizumi would come over whenever Oikawa asked him to in order to practice his setting and spiking.

Their mothers both laughed at them. Oikawa’s mother said, “You can just play in the gym after school.”

“You two are always playing volleyball at school, you didn’t need to buy one on your own!” Iwaizumi’s mother said.

That was how Oikawa knew Iwaizumi saved his own money to buy the volleyball, instead of asking his parents for help. While volleyballs weren’t the most expensive gift in the world, saving that much money seemed very impressive at thirteen.

Their parents didn’t understand that the real gift was the memory of practicing volleyball at night, just after the sun set. The night summer air, the cicadas that finally stopped their noise, the smell and feel of the grass in the evening when they both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The unspoken, _You’re not a genius but you’re incredible and I will be by your side every step of the way in this game that we both love._ That was the best part of Oikawa’s birthday present.

*

On his eighteenth birthday, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a kiss and a promise.

“We’re going to be great,” Iwaizumi said, and it’s everything that he doesn’t say that Oikawa heard. _We didn’t win in high school, but we will in college. We’ll go to college together, I’ll be with you there, I’ll be with you forever._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “We’ve always been great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Oikawa! Originally posted on my tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
